


Prince of the night

by Umi_no_arawashi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_arawashi/pseuds/Umi_no_arawashi
Summary: AU. Noctis is one of three beautiful bioengineered beings created by genius geneticist Regis Lucis Caelum with the help of his cousin, Ardyn Izunia. After Regis’ death, Ardyn has gained control of his cousin’s creations. Because he’s, well, Ardyn, he sells their services as the most exclusive - and expensive - escorts, while at the same time using their image to advertise his company. Their faces are amongst the most recognisable in the world.Noctis, nonetheless, has managed to convince the company to let him roam free through the streets of Insomnia for a day. And that’s where he encounters a certain spiky-haired blonde college student who’s perhaps not as observant as he should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> M for mature themes, eventual smut. Mentions of non-con, dub-con, violence in later chapters. Some explicit scenes. Canonical character death (prior to the story.) Shameless use of secondary characters. Also, most of the practices described (apart from the fluffy stuff later on) are unsafe, unwise, and definitively not meant to be realistic. Do not try any of this at home.
> 
> Notes : for story purposes, some of the characters ages have been adjusted slightly. Prompto is still 20, but Gladio and Ignis are five years older than they should be, so respectively 28 and 27. Noctis, Lunafreya and Ravus look and behave as though they were their canonical ages in the main part of the game: 20, 24, and 28. Ardyn is about 45, Regis was 50 when he died.
> 
> Also, chocobos are a thing, somehow. Just because.

Noctis looked up at the building through rain-drenched bangs. His woolen hat did nothing to protect him from the rain. He’d never realised rain could be so, well, wet. Thoroughly unpleasant, and cold enough to feel like it was going through his very skin, drenching him to the core. He’d never been out in the rain without someone holding solicitously an umbrella over his head. Actually, he had probably never been outside in weather like this. Someone would have brought the car down to the garage, to make sure his clothes and hair stayed impeccable. 

Even though he’d asked and begged for this one day of freedom for months, this was starting to rethink his decision. And the wind made everything so much worse. Rain was supposed to _fall, right_? As in, vertically. Not fly straight into his face, stinging his eyes, and finding evil, sneaky way of dripping under his collar, every drop a nasty, freezing shock. 

“So, this is our place. Told you it wasn’t too far.” Noctis’ new companion - Prompto - smiled, a huge grin that lit up his entire face. And then, suddenly, the whole thing seemed worth it once more.

Prompto didn’t seem too bothered by the rain. Amused, if anything, although he was holding on to the hood of his jacket to keep the wind from blowing it away. “We’ll get you dry, yeah? Still can’t believe the weather turned bad this quickly.”

The building looked pretty rundown, one of the hundred of similar concrete boxes he had only seen from the window of his car, driving to an appointment. Kind of shabby, really. And at the same time, those places had always seemed more real, more alive that the pristine glass buildings he was used to. More like a home.

“Ah. Uh, sorry, I mean, it’s nothing special…” Prompto sounded apologetic as he fiddled with a key to unlock the front door. Noctis cursed inwardly. He’d managed to make his… friend? Yes, why not, after all, he could very well call him a friend, at least in his own mind - uncomfortable with his staring. Prompto looked up at Noctis nervously, holding out the door. “I mean… seeing how you’re dressed and all, I’m guessing you probably come from a nicer neighborhood or something.”

His clothes? Noctis had tried to pick the most ordinary clothes he owned, just jeans, a white t-shirt and a casual bomber jacket, but still, clearly, he must have stood out. Trying to fit in amongst normal people was much harder than he’d imagined it could be, despite his best efforts. He’d thought his theoretical knowledge of the way things worked outside would be enough, but everything was just so difficult. Money, especially. Fiddly, annoying stuff. And why did all the coins look exactly the same?

But then he’d found the arcade, full of games he’d never even heard of, and of people too distracted to pay any attention to him. And that’s where he’d found Prompto. Or rather, where Prompto had found him, immediately decided Noctis was in need of guidance and company, and had spent the morning showing him all his favorite games while forcing can after can of sickly sweet drinks on him. Somehow, he’d agreed to move on with Prompto to another arcade, where apparently even better games were to be found. And that’s when the rain had started.

And now he was following Prompto up a set of poorly lit stairs (who had even heard of a building without an elevator?), up to their apartment. Because apparently, even though the building was fairly small, several households shared it. He wished, not for the first time, that the material he was given to read by his tutors involved more descriptions of how common people lived. But all that seemed to give him were books on art or ancient history, nothing that really helped explain the world that lay outside his building. 

“Here we are!” said Prompto cheerfully where they reached the third floor. “Oh… but I kinda forgot to tell you. My roommates are gonna be there, okay?”

Unsure of how he was supposed to react, Noctis nodded. That seemed like a fairly safe answer to things he didn’t fully understand, with Prompto.

“Ignis and Gladiolus. They’re a bit older than us. Oh, and I should probably tell you, they’re, like, together. You know? I mean, you’re not weird about that, are you?”

One more thing to add to the rapidly growing list of incomprehensible utterances Prompto had made in the brief time they’d been together. This time, the required answer seemed to be negative, so Noctis cautiously shook his head. 

“Oh, great. I mean, you never know. But you seem like a really nice guy, so…”

That was unexpected, but in a pleasant way, and it kind of made Noctis want to smile. “ Thanks. I think you’re nice too.” Actually, Prompto was the most interesting person he’d ever met. And he was treating him like a normal person, a real person, which was new and exhilarating.

Prompto looked away as though embarrassed, and his cheeks seemed to redden slightly. He cleared his throat. “Right. Come on. Cold outside, warm inside.” He opened the door and held it for Noctis. 

Everything was so unfamiliar it took him a second to make sense of it. This looked like no apartment he’d ever been to. For one thing, it seemed much, much smaller. The door opened into some kind of hall - if you could call it that, since it was barely wider than a corridor - with two doors at the end leading off at right angles. Shoes were lying on the ground, some fairly nice ones neatly arranged along the wall, some more casual pairs strewn about as though carelessly thrown there. An assortment of coats and jackets were hanging on hooks on the wall. A few bags lay against the wall, on the floor. 

“Ah, yeah, sorry, it’s a mess. That’s my fault. I was supposed to tidy all this up, but…” Prompto shrugged. 

A voice coming from the room on the right, interrupted him. 

“Prompto? Is that you?” 

“Ignis,” said Prompto in a low voice to Noctis by way of an explanation. “Yeah, it’s me!” he said, louder. “Oh, uh, don’t get mad, but I kind of brought someone home, okay?”

“You did what?” said the voice. 

Noctis turned to Prompto quickly. “Are you going to get in trouble for bringing me here?” he asked in a whisper, suddenly worried. He really did not want to get his new friend in trouble. Perhaps bringing people back to your apartment was not… proper, it something. Fuck, but this whole thing was confusing.

Prompto shook his head reassuringly, with a knowing smile. “Don’t worry.” he whispered. “He’ll fuss a bit, but he doesn’t mind. He’s a sweetheart.”

The door on the right at the end of the corridor popped open, pushed by a tall, spiky hair young man in glasses, holding a wooden spoon in one hand and a plastic bowl in the other. 

“Prompto Argentum, do you mean to say you brought me an unexpected guest when I am literally halfway through making lunch?”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise it was lunchtime…” said Prompto, his contrite tone sounding more than a little insincere. “But… We were at the arcade, and we got absolutely soaked, and Dustin was freezing, weren’t you, Dustin?”

“Uh. Ah, yes.” It had taken a second for Noctis to remember the name he’d given, the first that popped into his head. It was the name of one of his heads of security, a kind man he was actually quite fond of. 

“Hello, Dustin. Welcome to our house. I’m so sorry Prompto’s an idiot.” Ignis’ eyes narrowed. “So, what were you going to do about his clothes, Prom? You intend to leave our guest standing here dripping in front of the door ?”

“Our guest”, noted Noctis. Prompto had been right. Ignis was clearly not about to throw him out. He felt a bit of tension leave him. 

“Well, I wanted to check if it was okay with you, first…” said Promptis in a saccharine tone.

“Of course it’s fine, you ass. Bring him in. I’ll make some pasta or something. You do like pasta, don’t you?”

Noctis shrugged. “Uh… I guess?” 

“Fine, then. Otherwise, you know who to blame. All you had to do was call, you know.” said Ignis with a reproachful look at Prompto. 

“Sorry,” said Prompto, bringing his hands together as though begging for mercy.

“Oh, and your laundry’s in your room. Since clearly you were never going to take it out of the dryer yourself. You can probably find something dry for Dustin in there.”

“Yes, mom. Sorry, mom.” Prompto was grinning.

“And don’t call me mom,” said Ignis, before closing the door behind him. 

“Yes, mom!” said Prompto in a loud voice, before turning back to Noctis. “I told you. Ignis is lovely, really. Spoils me terribly. We’ll go get you some dry clothes, okay? Uh, d’you mind leaving you shoes here?”

Noctis shook his head and stepped out of his shoes, then followed Prompto to the end of short corridor. 

“Right, well, this way’s the living-room, which is also the kitchen and the dining room, I guess,” said Prompto, gesturing towards the door Ignis had just closed. On the other side, you’ve got our bedrooms and the bathroom. Here, I’ll show you.”

He opened another door. “Uh, so, that’s the bathroom, if you need to.. You know. That’s Gladio and Ignis’ room, they’ve got the big one, but I’m not sure I can show you, because…”

He very carefully lowered the handle and opened the door a few degrees.

“Prompto, for fuck’s sake, I’m trying to sleep” said a gruff voice. Noctis almost jumped. The room was dark enough that Noctis couldn’t distinguish much apart from what looked like a large shape lying on the bed. 

“Yeah, I know, sorry, but… Thing is, I’ve brought a friend home, I kinda wanted you to meet him?”

A groan. “Dustin. I heard. I’m not deaf yet. Hi, Dustin.” A sigh.” Now go away, Prom, please. I’ll join you guys later”

“Okay!” said Prompto cheerfully, closing the door as soundlessly as possible. “That’s Gladio,” he said, as though that explained everything. “He’s been working nights lately, so he gets a little grumpy in the mornings. But he loves me, really.”

“I do not, you little shit,” came the muffled answer through the door. “I really, really don’t.”

“You see?” smiled Prompto. “He loves me. Anyway, that’s my room.”

Noctis tried his best to suppress a movement of surprise. Prompto’s room was absolutely tiny. A small, one person bed, barely more than a camp bed, took up the majority of the room. The rest was a jumble of stuff, the small wardrobe and bookcase clearly insufficient to hold Prompto’s possessions. Books were piled against the wall, clothes strewn about everywhere. 

“Uh, it’s a mess, sorry again, but well. Anyway, that’s the camera I was telling you about. It’s pretty good, actually..” Prompto pointed at a a black camera case hanging from the back of the only other piece of furniture, a chair, also serving as an impromptu bookshelf. “So. Clothes,” he said, rummaging through the piles of clothes on his bed. “You’re about my size, right? Maybe a little bigger. Uh… My khakis, those should fit you. And a tshirt…” He threw several pieces of clothing at Noctis, who caught them reflexively. “Oh, and you’re cold, right? Take that, it’s my favorite sweater. It’s a bit… yellow, but it’s the warmest, most comfortable thing I have.” 

Noctis caught the sweater and looked at it with a frown. “Yeah. It’s very bright.”

“Ah, yes, but you’ll see what I mean when you put it on.” He looked at Noctis quizzically. “You probably want to go get dressed in the bathroom, right?”

“Uh, yes.” Noctis blushed. He’d actually been about to undress right here and there, but clearly, that wasn't the appropriate protocol in such a situation. He really had to tread carefully. He didn’t want to spoil this by making some stupid mistake. He wanted Prompto to keep treating him like this, casually, like he was merely some random guy he’d met playing video games. And at the same time, that thought awakened some odd guilt in him, as though he was betraying his new friend’s trust. 

But their… friendship, if you call something that new by that name, was the most extraordinary thing he’d ever experienced. And it felt too precious to ruin.

He realised Prompto was looking at him quizzically. He’d been standing there motionless, clothes in his hands, for far too long.

“Uh. Sorry. I’ll go change, then?” He said.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna change too, so… see you in a sec!” Prompto gave him a kind of awkward wave. Noctis mirrored it instinctively, feeling a little foolish, and headed to the room Prompto had indicated was the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom was, predictably, quite small. And very simple. There was only the very bare minimum for comfort, but everything was neat and clean in there. Already, Noctis had a pretty good idea that wasn’t thanks to Prompto.

Quickly, he divested himself of his sodden clothes, laying them out to dry on the side of the bathtub. He pulled on Prompto’s clothes. The material felt strange, less luxurious than the silks he was usually dressed in, but warm and soft nonetheless. He looked at himself critically in the small mirror that hung above the sink. He looked strange, somehow, almost like another person. His wet hair hung limply, framing his face in a more severe way than it usually did, the carefully crafted feathered layers stuck together in a big dark mess. He attempted feebly to fix it, then thought better of it. It was better, actually, if he didn’t look too much like himself. He didn’t know by what miracle Prompto hadn’t recognised him yet, but he wasn’t about to do anything to spoil it.

He didn’t even really feel like himself, anyway. He felt awkward, and out of his depth. Noctis never felt awkward. He always knew what was expected of him, and he was really good at acting exactly the way he was supposed to. He prided himself on being absolutely irreproachable in every situation he was thrown in, actually, in reflecting perfectly whatever role, whatever image his clients had in mind. But this was new. No one was asking anything of him. He had no role to play except his own, and despite that, Prompto seemed to be reacting positively. 

He slipped on the oversized, ridiculously yellow sweater Prompto had lent him. It was actually terribly comfortable, soft and with a downy, almost fluffy texture. And, very helpfully, it had a hood. Experimentally, Noctis pulled it on. It was better. He looked slightly ridiculous and terribly young, like some kid barely out of middle school. Not that he’d ever met many children that age, really, but once he’d been allowed as a treat to pick a movie to watch, one that wasn’t a classic he had to know about or be able to quote from if necessary, and he’d picked the one that had seemed the most normal, some harmless love comedy set in a school. In the end, not only had it been hugely entertaining, if a little hard to follow, it had also proven surprisingly useful. Some people seemed to like him acting younger than he looked, and it was good to have some point of reference.

He gave himself one final look. Good enough. Yellow was definitely not his color, but then again, nothing much was. And that was the whole point. He couldn’t really expect people wouldn’t recognise him wearing his trademark blacks, could he? He took one deep breath and stepped out.

“We’re over here!” said Prompto cheerfully from the other side of the apartment. Noctis walked over to the kitchen/livingroom. There was a square table with four chairs and a TV with three bean bag chairs arranged in front of it. The “kitchen” occupied one of the walls, and consisted of a fridge, a small counter with a sink, and a simple cooking range, where Ignis was currently stirring something that smelled deeply appetising.

“Come on, sit down,” said Prompto, already at the table. “Food’s ready.”

Noctis heard Ignis sigh. “Yes. No thanks to you. We’re having spaghetti. I hope that’s alright, Dustin?”

“Uh? Oh, yes. Of course.” Noctis sat down. Four place settings, he noticed. That meant the last occupant of the appartement was probably meant to join them at some point.

Ignis slipped a large bowl in front of him, and gave another to Prompto. “You two start now. I’ll wait until Gladio’s up, if you don’t mind.”

“But you’ll sit with us, right?” said Prompto with a pout. “I want you to meet Dustin.”

Ignis sighed in mock irritation. “Of course.” He sat down in a smooth motion, crossing his elegant long legs. Ignis seemed very different from Prompto, somehow. His voice, his gestures seemed much more controlled, more cultured. In fact, he reminded Noctis of some of the young members of the government elite he’d sometimes glimpsed at parties, a picture of efficiency and capability. It was odd to think of him living with the disorganised cheerful whirlwind that was Prompto.

“Eat, please, before it gets cold,” said Ignis, and Noctis realised he’d been staring. He looked down at his plate and took a cautious bite. 

“Thanks. It’s delicious,” he said with a smile. It was actually more than delicious. Simpler than his usual fare, but with an interesting balance, slightly spicy. He suddenly realised he was famished and immediately took a second, bigger bite.

“Right,” said Ignis, sounding pleased at his appetite. “I imagine this means it’s alright. Despite the fact I only had fifteen minutes to conjure this up,” he added with an accusatory look at Prompto.

“Hey, again, sorry. I kinda lost track of the time, we were having so much fun.”

“Hmm. So where did you two meet?”

“Oh, at the arcade, near the station, you know?” replied Prompto, his mouth full. “He was just looking at the games because he didn’t know any of them, so I started showing him some stuff, and… well, turns out he’s pretty cool. And he’s really good. Beat me at Justice Monsters Five, once he got the hang of it. I was actually going to go take him at that place near the department store where they have the new version when it started raining. But that’s okay.” Prompto swallowed and picked up another mouthful. “I can show him the console version here. That is, if you guys don’t mind.”

“No, that’ll be fine. Gladio and I were planning to go out this afternoon, anyway.”

“Oh, a date?”

“No, Prom, you idiot, just shopping. Are you sure you don’t have anything better to do on a Saturday afternoon?”

Prompto shook his head. “Nah. School work’s all done, all I have left is some reading and I can do that tomorrow.”

“But you _will_ do it tomorrow, won’t you?”

“You know, if you don’t want me to call you mom, maybe you should stop acting like I’m your son,” said Prompto.

“And if you want to be treated like an adult, perhaps you should start acting like one?” replied Ignis, eliciting a mock pained groan from Prompto.

Noctis was staring at the two of them, utterly fascinated, his meal forgotten. He’d never seen people act like this, so free and relaxed around each other, casually joking. No one had ever treated him like that, like he had choices, like he was free to make mistakes if he chose. The very thought was dizzying.

Ignis seemed to notice his expression and gave him a slightly odd look. Noctis shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “How about you, Dustin? Are you in college?”

“Uh.” Noctis swallowed nervously. “Not really. I’m… uh, not doing much right now.”

“Oh, are you taking a gap year? Lucky…” said Prompto. “Like I said earlier, I got a scholarship to study photography, but man… so many lectures, I feel like my brain’s gonna burst, sometimes. And I work at a coffee shop some evenings. Ignis works there too, actually. He used to be a civil servant, but he quit.”

“Yes. I decided I wasn’t really suited to that line of work in the end,” said Ignis, sounding a little distracted. He was staring hard at Noctis, now, as though troubled by something. Noctis looked down at his plate, hunching his shoulders so that the hood fell further down around his face.

“And Gladio, well, he used to be in the military, until about two year ago. That’s when Ignis and him moved in together. He works in security now, mostly at night, like I said. And they needed a roommate, so that’s where I came in. And now we’re a big happy family!” Prompto chirped happily, completely oblivious to the worried look spreading like a dark cloud on Ignis’ face. “So now you know all of us, and we can all be friends, right ?”

“Ah, yes. Quite,” said Ignis. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a second. 

“Actually… Gladio, dear, would you mind joining us?” he said, raising his voice a little louder. His green eyes settled back on Noctis, who suddenly felt pinned under that gaze like a butterfly to a cork board.

The answer that came from the bedroom was muffled, but sounded negative.

“Gladiolus, please,” repeated Ignis, his tone carefully neutral, but imperious. “I would quite like you to come here. Now.”

Another muffled grunt, then the sound of a door opening and heavy footsteps in the corridor.

Noctis felt like he couldn’t move. Couldn’t even breathe. Prompto turned towards him, suddenly aware of his discomfort. “Hey, you okay, Dustin? What’s wrong?”

The door opened, and in walked one of the largest men Noctis had ever seen, broadly muscular, dressed only in black jogging bottoms and a tank top. There seemed to be some sort of enormous tattoo on his arms. His ruffled hair was sticking out wildly.

“I’m up,” he growled. “Now why exactly do I need to be up, if you don’t mind?”

Ignis uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. “Gladio, could you please just… take a look at who our brainless roommate has decided to bring to our house?”

“Hey!” said Prompto, sounding affronted. “What exactly are you trying to say about Dustin?”

“Yeah, that’s right, Dustin, wasn’t it?” said Gladio, in a puzzled tone. “What’s wrong with him?” He turned to take a good look at Noctis. His eyes went suddenly wide. “Oh, fuck.”

“Fuck what? What’s wrong?” said Prompto, sounding utterly confused. “Can someone tell me what’s wrong?”

Noctis felt like running away, but his legs wouldn’t obey him. He couldn’t even speak. _No_ , he thought endlessly, _no no no no, not yet, please, no_. Everything had been so wonderful. And now it was going to be over.

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think your new friend is really called Dustin, Prom.”

“What do you mean?” Prompto sounded panicky. That was Noctis’ own fault. He’d done that to Prompto, with his own selfishness and his lies.

Ignis turned to him, his eyes severe. “Tell him, or I will.”

Noctis swallowed, desperately trying to will his vocal cords to work. “I… I’m sorry,” he said, in a strangled voice. “I’m sorry, I just… Prompto was just being really nice to me, and I… I didn’t mean to lie, it’s just…”

“Ignis!” Prompto was shouting now. “If you don’t stop picking on Dustin and tell me what’s going on, I swear…”

“That’s Noctis, Prompto,” said Ignis curtly. To Noctis, it sounded like a death sentence.

“That’s… what? Are you insane?”

“A better question, Prom, would be ‘are you blind?’” interjected Gladiolus. “Just… look at him, will you? That’s Noctis.”

“What are you talking about? I have looked at him! He looks perfectly normal! He’s not a… a Lucis sexbot, or whatever!”

Ignis buried his face in his hand. “Gods help up,” he sighed. “You are an idiot.”

The room fell silent. Now all three of him were staring at Noctis, Prompto’s eyes growing wider by the minute as his brain caught up to his eyes. Noctis felt a weird kind of calm settling on him, some strange brittle peace beyond panic. 

“First of all,” he said, “I’d just like to say, for the record, I’m not a sexbot. I’m not a robot at all, actually.” That was something, actually, he was rather proud of. Every single one of his cells was human, unlike, say, those MagiTec synth-humans made by Niflheim Industries.

Prompto made a strange sound, a bit like a chocobo being strangled. “What?”

“Listen, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle all of you.” Noctis pulled back the hood of the sweater. It seemed pretty pointless now. “I just… I didn’t want to attract attention, but… I just wanted to see what the city was like. And I managed to get them to let me try. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, I swear.”

“Right.” Ignis looked very business-like all of a sudden. “So how likely are we to have Lucis goons barge in here at any second?”

“Not at all. I promise. I mean, I think they’re tracking me through my phone, but unless I call them, no one from Lucis is going to intervene. They’ll come pick me up at eight tonight from wherever I am, but they promised, they swore they’d leave me alone until then. And if you want.. I’ll leave now. I’ll go get my clothes now, and I’ll go, if that’s what you want me to do.”

“Hey. Hey, it’s alright.” Prompto shuffled his chair to move closer to him. “Don’t worry. It’s okay.” He patted Noctis’s hand, awkwardly. “Don’t freak out, ok? You look like you’re about to pass out or something.” Actually, Noctis felt like he was about to start crying. It was stupid, he told himself, he knew this was bound to happen anyway, there was no reason to feel so heartbroken over people he’d just met, but this hurt, for some reason, hurt terribly. As though he was about to be cast out of some strange version of heaven. He looked down at his half-eaten plate of spaghetti as two tears fell down his cheeks, and soon he was weeping, crying harder than he could remember ever crying. 

Prompto squeezed his hand harder and looked up pleadingly at Ignis. “Ignis, help?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Right.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, paused for a second. “Right,” he repeated. “Please calm yourself. we’re not going to throw you out.” He glanced at Gladiolus. “Are we?”

“Of course not. Nothing bad’s going to happen if you stay, is it?”

Noctis shook his head. He was sniffling. It was very undignified, and probably more than a little unattractive. His etiquette tutor would definitely have something to say about that, he thought inanely.

“Then you stay,” said Gladiolus resolutely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *waves shyly*
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who gave kudos or commented. It means the world to me.   
> This story was born of a (quite literal, in fact) fever dream of mine, so blame the flu if you must.
> 
> *Flings two short chapters into the void and runs away cackling.*

Ignis poured two cups of coffee as Gladiolus finished washing the last of the dishes. In the TV corner, Prompto was explaining some video game animatedly to his new friend, who was listening rapturously, a fascinated expression on his beautiful face, his tears of half an hour ago already forgotten. 

Noctis. Ignis didn’t know how come he hadn’t recognised him immediately. Of course, he’d been rather preoccupied at the time, but still… The only way he could explain it was that his brain had for some reason refused to process the evidence his eyes were giving it, had rejected it as too improbable to even entertain. Still, sitting opposite him, there could be no mistake. The real question was how Prompto had managed to apparently spend the entire morning without the slightest inkling there was something even vaguely familiar about his new friend. Prompto amazed him, sometimes, with his capacity to be at turns sparklingly brilliant and unbelievably   
dense.

Prompto had become in the two years they’d lived together much more than a friend. Ignis had never felt more protective of anyone than he did of Prompto. And Ignis has never had a little brother, but he knew for a fact Gladio loved the kid almost as much as he did his actual baby sister.

Gladio had immediately taken to the kid when they’d met him, when they’d been trying to find someone desperate enough to live in their spare room and help a little with the rent while at the same time being vaguely tolerable as a roommate. To say the search hadn’t been going very well at that point would be an understatement. None of the people he felt he could possibly live with were willing to live in such a tiny space, and Ignis couldn’t really fault them. The choice he had made with Gladio meant they’d lost everything they had, and the fall from grace had been hard. In their dire financial straits, this place was already more than they could afford, and it was, Ignis would have been the first to admit, not much. And when the pointy-haired blonde had turned up with a bright smile, a face full of freckles, and jeans ripped by age rather than by design, it was fair to say his expectations had been rather low.

But Gladio had immediately nudged him with his elbow and whispered “that’s the one.” Ignis was good at planning, at solving problems, at analysing things, but Gladio was good at people and he’d always been. And as usual, he was right.

Because Prompto fitted in their life like the missing piece they hadn’t even realised wasn’t there. Not like Ignis and Gladio fitted together, obviously, their love was of a totally different nature, but his presence added an ingredient that made everything better, that smoothed the angles of his relationship with Gladio. When they first started living together as a couple, they had had their share of difficulties, in the beginning. It was easy for Ignis to start overthinking things, to slip into self-hatred and doubt until that made him, sometimes, inflexible and almost cruel towards the dearest person in his life, and easy for Gladio to clam up and brood, all wounded pride and silent hurt, until neither of them knew how to find a way out of the hole they’d dug. Prompto, somehow, would come in and with a smile and a joke, fix everything.

Prompto, whose early life couldn’t have been more different from theirs, a hell of cold institutions and abusive foster homes, and who’d come out of that completely untainted by the evil he’d witnessed and been subjected to, with a soul so pure and bright it scared Ignis, sometimes. Because despite the hardships he’d survived, Prompto was still fragile, breakable, and Ignis, despite all he knew, didn’t know how one went about protecting a soul.

And seeing Prompto laughing with his new friend a awakened conflicting feelings within him. On the one hand, he’d always wanted to see Prompto like this, enjoying someone else’s company with no after thought. Despite what Ignis and Gladio could tell him, despite the support they tried to offer, Prompto was so pathologically insecure that he always assumed no one could possibly see anything in him, especially someone his own age. But on the other hand…

On the other hand, this was in every way an abysmally terrible idea. And the only person who couldn’t see it was Prompto himself. He’d been shocked when he realised who Noctis actually was, yes, but he’d shrugged it off after ten minutes as essentially irrelevant. His friend was the person he’d spent the morning with. Where Noctis came from, what he would be going back to in a few hours seemed not to trouble him in the slightest.

And Noctis, who should have understood the situation a lot better than Prompto, seemed not to care either. It could be, of course, that he found his new friend just as fascinating as Prompto did. That for some unfathomable reason, this being, who must inhabit the most rarefied sphere of society, who probably had never known anything but the most gilded of surroundings, was actually enjoying spending his afternoon in a cramped apartment in a quasi-derelict building.

Of course, it was possible. But it felt unlikely. It could just as likely be that this whole thing was cruel game to him. People were not always what they seemed, and Ignis had had that lesson drilled into him many times in his previous life. He’d met enough people capable of looking at him with pure, innocent eyes, and lying through their teeth while doing that. 

He realised he was picking at his thumb with his teeth. Gladio had finished drying the dishes and wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist wordlessly. Ignis handed him one of the coffee mugs. For a moment, they both just watched the two younger men in silence. Then Ignis sighed. “Talk in the bedroom?” he suggested. Gladio nodded curtly and followed him.

They sat on their bed for a few moments, sipping their coffee, both deep in thought. 

“So…” said Gladio. “Your opinion?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. This is not exactly something I’d ever envisaged, to be honest.”

“What, having the world’s most famous bioengineered courtesan sitting in our living room wearing Prompto’s chocobo sweater? Yeah, me neither. It feels like… some sort of joke, or something.”

“Yes. A very elaborate one. And yet… there’s really no doubt about it, is there? No one else could possibly look like that.”

“I know.” Gladio let out a low chuckle. “He really is pretty, though, isn’t he? Even half drenched and weeping into your pasta. I mean, those eyes… wow.”

“Oh, so should I be jealous?” Ignis smiled.

“Of the man they advertise as the sexiest being on the surface of the planet? Hmm… is it a trick question?”

Ignis nudged him with his elbow. “You ass. So what else do you think about him, apart from the fact he’s very pretty?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I’ve never really been around Lucis products before, but I don’t know. From the ads and everything, I kind of imagined he’d be more… well, more different. From real people, I mean. Sure, he’s really nice looking, but he also just looks like some kid, you know?”

“Except that he’s not. He’s been entirely created, gene by gene, grown in a crystal, and technically, he doesn’t even count as a human. Do you know that legally, he has no human rights?”

“What, really?”

“Yes. He is property, not a person. He belongs to Lucis Enterprises. I’m actually really surprised they even let him out of their sight for a day.”

“I know what you mean. Wouldn’t be surprised, actually, if our place was being very closely watched right now. He must be worth a fortune.”

“I’m quite certain he is, actually. When I was working at the ministry, I heard some rumours about how much a night with him actually costs. Let’s just say it’s more than what we make in a year, at the moment.”

“Wow, really?” Gladio stared at him. “Wow, that’s… impressive. And there are people willing to pay that?” 

“Many, apparently. That’s why you keep seeing him everywhere, even in ads that have nothing to do with his… primary line of work. The more famous he is, the more people are willing to pay for him.”

“Yeah. His line of work. That’s pretty fucked up, isn’t it?”

“Well…” said Ignis, thinking. “On the one hand, of course, there’s nothing inherently wrong about being a sex worker. On the other hand, the thought that he was created for this sole purpose by the company that owns him, and that he probably doesn’t get any say in any of it… there is something slightly disturbing about that, yes, to say the least.”

“Hey, I’m not saying I’m judging him, or anything, obviously. Just that… it seems weird, when you look at him. He looks like a person.”

“Maybe because he is? I don’t know. How do you decide who’s a person and who isn’t?”

“Well, whether he is or not, Prom seems to really like him.”

“Yes. Although I have to say, this whole thing is fairly typical, isn’t it? Prompto finally makes a friend, and it turns out to be Noctis. _The_ Noctis.”

“I know what you mean. So,” said Gladio, taking a sip of coffee, “what should we do about it?”

“I don’t know, really. Do you have any ideas?”

“Fuck no. They seem to be doing just fine right now, though.”

“Yes. They seem… you’re right, like two overgrown kids playing video games. He does seems fairly harmless, doesn’t he?”

“Well, he’s not the scariest looking guy I’ve met, that’s for sure.” Gladio shrugged. “He’s certainly not at all like I imagined someone like him might be. I mean… when you think about the kind of people who can afford his services... I’m don’t think they’re as into video games as Prompto is, for one thing.”

“No, probably not. Then again, he probably had other talents.” Ignis smiled despite himself.

“Iggy!” Gladio groaned. “Seriously, let’s not go there. I don’t want to think about that.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Should we go check on them?”

“Gladiolus, am I imagining things, or have you been struck by a sudden need to go defend Prom’s virtue?”

Gladio scoffed. “Please. Prompto can defend himself. I… would just feel better if we kept an eye on them, though.”

“Hmm. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Besides, I bet neither of them can actually play this game.”

Ignis smiled. “Really? Prom seemed to say Dustin - Noctis, I mean - was pretty good. I think he beat Prompto, actually.”

“Ignis, Prompto sucks. No wonder he lost. I’ll go show the kid how it’s really meant to be played, shall I?”

“Why not? I’ll watch. I always enjoy watching you lose.”

Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis’ shoulders. “Do you know, what with all this commotion, I haven’t even had time to say good morning to you properly, today?” He kissed Ignis on the cheek, lightly. “Good morning, darling.”

“Yes, well, it’s two in the afternoon and we have a disaster waiting to happen in our living room, but good morning to you, too,” said Ignis, returning the kiss. “Now let’s go see what they’re up to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ardyn Izunia would have been the first to admit that he could be fairly vindictive, if provoked.

Well, perhaps "fairly vindictive" was a bit of an understatement. He could be very vindictive. Especially towards someone, say, like his dearest cousin, Regis Lucis Caelum. The man who had tried to get him removed from his own company. Who’d tried to discredit and ruin him. Who’d threatened to destroy everything Ardyn had managed to build.

Surely, that warranted some form of revenge. Even the most reasonable person could see that. And he wasn’t going to let mere details, like the fact Regis had been dead for more than five years now, stop him.

After all, he’d made a promise, hadn’t he? And he always kept his promises. The important ones, at any rate. Such as the one he had made to Regis as he lay on the floor of his lab, slowly dying of blood loss. He’d sworn that he’d find some way to destroy Regis’ most prized creations so utterly they’d learn to curse the man who gave them life. That he’d make their life a living hell, even if it took him a lifetime to find the perfect way to do it.

It hadn’t quite taken him a lifetime, but it had been a long time. Almost too long. But wasn’t he glad, now, he hadn’t given in to the blinding rage that filled him and strangled that damnable child right here and there?

The child. That had been the last straw. Regis using his beautiful invention to make what? a stupid child. What use was a child? The whole point of the crystal was that it enabled them to grow adults. Adults who could work, and be sold, and make money. Simple, cost-efficient mass production, that could produce soldiers, workers, slaves, whatever you wanted.

And instead, Regis had used it and his considerable talent to create beautiful, unique creatures, each more perfect, more lovingly crafted than the last. First Ravus, then Lunafreya, and finally the most wondrous of them all, Noctis. The one Regis had wanted to actually raise from a child, as his son. 

The one Regis had tried to steal, in fact. Because Noctis should by rights have belonged to Ardyn’s, like all of them, like the rest of the whole fucking company, but of course Regis had managed to reduce Ardyn to the role of mere shareholder in his own company with his damned politics. And all over what? some sort of pathetic _moral objections_. Regis wasn’t even interested in making money. He had just wanted to take power away from him.

Really, when you thought about it, Regis had been asking to be shot. And yes, it would have been easy to also put an end to the boy, who was looking at him wide, uncomprehending eyes, too young, too stupid to understand what was going on.

But killing a barely conscious child was hardly a fitting revenge when one considered the depth of his hatred for Regis.

No. Instead, he waited. Planned. Rebuilt the Crystal, made the child grow. Took Lunafreya and Ravus. He had managed to convince the Lucis board of directors to give him control over Regis’ precious creations and found a new, wonderfully amusing way to make money out of them.

Ardyn grinned to himself. It must be driving Regis mad, in whatever afterlife he was now, to see what Ardyn had made of the beautiful creatures he had made. The clever, intricate ways Ardyn found to make them suffer.

Ravus had always been easy to hurt. His stubborn pride, his irremediably inflexible nature made it almost too easy. However, there were many people who enjoyed watching him struggle, and fight, and ultimately break, and so Ravus had proved surprisingly profitable, despite Ardyn’s initially appraisal of him. He’d thought Ravus would be too intractable to manage, and that it might be simpler to put him down and be done with it, but of course that was before he’d found the proper lever. 

The proper lever, to get Ravus to obey, was Lunafreya. Ravus adored her with a devotion, a depth, that went far beyond anything sexual. It was hard to tell, in fact, whether Ravus would actually be capable of feeling attraction for anyone left to his own devices, but it would certainly never have been for Lunafreya, whom he called “sister” with a reverent tone whenever he thought the two of them were alone and unwatched. Which, of course, they never actually were. But making sure Ravus and Lunafreya believed in those stolen moments of intimacy was crucial to his plans for controlling them both. 

Because threatening Lunafreya was how he got Ravus to obey, and hurting Ravus was how he got Lunafreya to suffer. 

She had been difficult to get to, at first. She had the unfailing ability to always see good in people, to draw it out of them. She submitted herself to the worst indignities without a word of complaint, because she believed she was helping somehow, healing people through her touch, and the worst thing was that that insane notion actually had some merit, at least in the eyes of some. He couldn’t count the number of clients who’d come back with shining eyes, whispered the same kind of nonsense.

_She did something to me._

_She touched my very soul._

_She saved me._

Preposterous. As though they’d just been visited an angel instead of merely spending a night with a whore. And somehow that had trickled down to the common people as well, and now they hung pictures of her in their house like she was some sort of protector deity.

She’d even had the gall to look at him with those pitying eyes, once, taking his hand between hers. “You’re hurting,” she’s whispered. “I can see it. Won’t you let me help you?”

The insolence of the thing. With her beautiful white slender neck that would be so easy to break if he felt like it. But that would have been shortsighted.

And besides, seeing seeing her wracked with despair whenever Ravus was even slightly hurt was delightful. Especially since it was so pathetically easy to make Ravus suffer.

The real conundrum was Noctis. He really wanted to take this perfect son of Regis’ and find some way to truly break him, to reduce his soul to ashes, so that one day, one glorious day, he’d be the one to come to Ardyn begging for death. Then he would truly have his revenge.

But every step of the way had proven harder than anticipated. The creature, when they’d taken him out of the Crystal, had surpassed all of their expectations. More beautiful, more intelligent, and much more valuable than expected. Whatever Regis had done to him, genetically, had been masterful, and yet, ultimately pointless. Wasteful. Noctis was impossible to clone, like all of Regis’ beautiful creations.

Everyone at Lucis had immediately started to pamper Noctis as soon as he was out of the Crystal. They treated him like a young prince, in fact. The best tutors had taught him how to behave. The company had made him the symbol of the excellence of the brand. And as a result, the arrogant brat acted like he was worth it. The kid was so adaptable he’d taken everything in his stride. Whatever was asked of him, he could do it to perfection. Noctis would take whatever ordeal Ardyn thought up for him, no matter how arduous, and would sail through it, as though nothing could touch him, and end up smiling with that lazy, cocky expression Ardyn hated above anything else. If course Noctis had the occasional fit of adolescent moodiness, but he never truly rebelled against what he was expected to do, or the fact Lucis controlled every second of his day. Because, Ardyn now realised, he’d never known anything else. 

That was the flaw in his plan. He’d expected Noctis to act more like Ravus, to chafe against his chains, to revolt against his fate. But he never did. Instead, he seemed to thrive. The biggest problem in his life, in fact, seemed to be boredom.

Ardyn had struggled to find a way in, some opening in that armour of smugness, somewhere he could find to slide a knife into him and twist, and make him _bleed_. And that was where those three idiots came in. 

Letting Noctis roam free for one day - free being a relative notion in this case, since in fact he’d never really been out of their grasp - had been an experiment. Ardyn had wanted to see what Noctis might do, whether he had any previously undetected personal desires that he might have been able to twist to his advantage.

And what Noctis had chosen to do was play mindless games with the most unremarkable young man in the world. Some scrawny product of the foster care system who hadn’t even had the brains to realise who he was talking to. A stupid college student, that’s who Noctis had chosen to spend his day with, when he’d met movie stars, heads of state, even royalty. 

Although it was true that that college student, Prompto Argentum, had some fairly interesting friends. Starting with a certain Ignis Scientia, who had been quite the rising star within the ranks of bureaucracy, apparently, before unexpectedly quitting. Ardyn had managed to obtain Scientia’s files thanks to his well-placed connections in the government, and had to admit the man seemed to have been blindingly brilliant at his job. Seemed destined, in fact, for an exceedingly distinguished career. And yet he had left his job in one of the most prestigious ministries for no apparent reason, despite the heavy penalty he’d had to pay for that, and disappeared into mediocrity. 

Somehow, reading between the lines, Ardyn had gotten the impression that Scientia, too, had had some kind of _moral objection_ to the way things were run. He would probably have gotten on very well with Regis.

The third member of that little trio was no less interesting. Gladiolus Amicitia, the son of General Clarus Amicitia, no less, and distinguished officer in the special forces in his own right. A decorated war veteran who’d, oddly enough, resigned his commission a few weeks after Scientia had quit the civil service. 

That was obviously not a mere coincidence. Especially since the two men had been living together ever since, and were very clearly a couple. Something must have happened to make them suddenly decide to exchange their lives as elites of the nation to become two absolute nothings. A barista and a security guard. It was rather intriguing, in fact, and Ardyn hoped he’d get the chance one day to delve deeper into the matter.

But of course, that wasn’t the point. The point was that those three idiots were going to be so beautifully useful. Barely a month had passed since Noctis had met them, and already they’d become the one thing Noctis cared about. And Ardyn was more than ready to act the part of the kindly uncle, allowing Noctis to indulge this new interest. He’d even surreptitiously reorganised Noctis’ schedule to make sure he had a few afternoon a week he could spend at the small apartment. And wasn’t it _sweet_ how pathetically grateful the boy had been?

They had given him the one thing he needed: a vulnerability in Noctis, one that could be nurtured, amplified, used.

First insert the blade, and then, later, at exactly the right moment, _twist_. That beautiful spirit Regis has somehow been able to create out of ordinary strands of DNA would be reduced to ash, and he would be triumphant.


	5. Chapter 5

Noct yawned lazily and stretched, controller in one hand, before flopping back into the bean bag chair.

“Ow.” He winced, rubbing his back. “I really shouldn’t have done that.”

Prompto looked up, startled. “What’s wrong, Noct?”

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just… ouch. My back is kinda sore, and I forgot about it for a second.”

“What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself or something? Do you want a back rub? Gladio says I give really good back rubs, if you want.” Prompto was aware he was babbling again. But the nice thing about Noct was that he never seemed to mind. Never made fun of his enthusiasm, or his runaway mouth, the way people his own age always seemed to. He sort of seemed to like it, actually.

“Nah.” said Noctis, yawning again. “I’m just tired, and kinda sore. I had an appointment with a client last night, he’s a regular, but he’s really demanding...”

Prompto blinked, for once at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say to that. Of course, he knew what Noctis’ job was. Everyone knew that. But… ever since he’d realised that his new friend Dustin was actually not a Dustin at all, he’d somehow managed to lock up that knowledge somewhere deep in his brain where he wouldn’t have to think about it. Noct was just Noct. His friend, a wonderful, funny person who for some crazy reason seemed to think Prompto was worth spending time with.

“That’s why I was allowed to come here today, actually. I always get a free day after I see him.” Noctis smiles, as though all this was the most natural thing in the world. “So actually, I’m really glad I had that appointment. Definitely worth it.”

“Ah. Really?” said Prompto. He was trying to find something to say, but his mind wasn’t cooperating. It was very busy trying to avoid actually thinking about what Noct was saying.

“Yep.” Noct put down the controller and stretched again. “It’s fine, anyway, because he pays for two nights. ‘Cause of the marks, see?”

And then Noct pulled up his tshirt for a second, showing him the skin of his back, and Prompto thought he was actually going to faint.

Noct’s back was a mess of bruises, blue and purple lines laying across his slender frame, brutally visible on his milky-white skin.

_Yep. Whip marks. Those are whip marks_ , a voice in his head helpfully commented. Dimly, in the background, he heard the sound of breaking glass. Ah, of course, yes, Ignis has been putting the dishes away. And probably dropped something. Because he’d seen what Prompto was seeing right now, the image that was indelibly searing itself into his brain cells. His friend, hurt. Hurt more than he’d ever seen anyone get hurt in person.

“What?” Noct lowered the tshirt and looked at Prompto with a genuinely puzzled expression. “You ok? It’s not bad, you know. The skin isn’t even broken.”

“May I see that again, Noctis?” Oh, good. Ignis was there, kneeling on the floor next to them. Prompto looked at him hopefully. Surely, Ignis would know what to do. He always did.

“Uh? Sure.” Noctis pulled up his shirt again, but Prompto looked away this time. He didn’t want to see it. He heard Ignis exhale softly.

“That actually looks pretty serious, Noctis,” said Ignis. His voice was calm, but the tension underneath was palpable, to someone who knew Ignis well, anyway. “Shouldn’t you be getting medical attention?”

“What, for that?” Noctis laughed. Actually fucking laughed, as though it was nothing. “Gods no. It looks bad, but really, it’s not. Just bruises. They’ll be gone by tomorrow, anyway. I heal really quickly, you know. I was made like that.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis’ brows were furrowed. He looked deeply troubled. Prompto couldn’t blame him. He felt as though he might start screaming at any moment.

“Yes!” Noctis waved a hand in the air vaguely. “I’m fine, just a bit sore. And besides, I told you, it’s nice, actually. It means I’m not working tonight. No one wants to see someone else’s marks on me. Why are you two being so weird, all of a sudden?… ”

Ignis took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. That was never a good sign. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to be. May I borrow Prompto for a second?”

“Uh? Sure,” said Noct, picking up his controller and starting a new game.

“Prompto?” Ignis tugged at his arm. “In the kitchen, please?” Prompto followed Ignis. He didn’t feel like he was controlling his own legs. He didn’t feel in control of anything at all.

“Prompto,” hissed Ignis in a whisper, pulling him close, “You have to calm down. Now.”

“B… but… did you… did you see that?”

“Yes, of course I did. But I need you to _think_ , Prom, for Noctis’ sake.”

“For Noct?” he repeated stupidly.

“Yes. You have to control yourself. I know this is tough, but you can’t let him see how you feel. That would be even worse.”

“Why?” How could anything possibly be worse? Why shouldn’t Prompto tell his friend how upset he was that some… some stupid asshole with money had hurt him just because he could? Just for fun?

“Because, Prompto, _he_ thinks it’s nothing. He… it’s a terrible thing to say, but it’s the truth, I guess. He’s used to it. He doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with it.”

“But… but there is, though!”

Ignis sighed. “Yes, from your point of view. Or mine. And we can only thank the Gods Gladio wasn’t there to see that, because I don’t know how he would have reacted.”

Prompto blinked. If Gladio had seen that… Yes, he would have shit a fucking brick. Would have punched a hole through the wall, probably

“But the thing is, Prom, that this is the reality of Noctis’s life. His job is to fulfill people’s sexual fantasies, and some of them are bound to be… extreme. What I’m trying to say is…”

“You’re trying to say this is _normal_? Are you crazy?”

“No, not normal for us, obviously. But… try to see it from his point of view. This is his life. I don’t think he even realises there’s anything strange about it. He probably doesn’t even understand why seeing him like that would be shocking to you.”

“But…” Ignis wasn’t making any sense. “But he’s hurt, Ignis! Those people… they’re letting him get hurt! Just to make money !”

“Yes.” Ignis glanced over at Noctis. Mercifully, he was too preoccupied by the game to pay any attention to the two of them. “That’s why I need you to think, really think, for once, about what you… about what we’re all doing here. This isn’t a normal kid your age you can just hang out with, Prompto. This is Noctis. He belongs to a company, and to them, he’s not a person, he just a thing to be sold.”

“Yeah, well, that’s bullshit. He’s a person, not a thing.”

“Once again, if we’re being unemotional about this, he’s both. It’s true he was made, not born. And legally, he belongs to Lucis, and they have the right to exploit their property as they see fit. And do you want to know the worst part? Somehow, no one in charge seems to think there’s anything wrong with that. I know. I’ve met this sort of people before, when I was at the Ministry.” Prompto had never seen Ignis this worked up about anything before. He looked positively furious, in fact. “To them, he’s merely a very pretty, very expensive toy. The best science could make.”

Prompto gasped. Ignis never talked about his time working for the government. “Did… you see any of them, before? Did you see Noct?”

Ignis shook his head. “No. Not him. But I saw Lunafreya, once, at a party. I was with the Minister of finance, and she was accompanying one of those industrial oligarchs.”

“You saw Lady Luna? For real?”

Ignis smiled bitterly. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. You’ve got Noctis in your living room. But yes, I saw Lunafreya. It was deeply unpleasant, actually.”

“Why? She looks so… kind. So beautiful.”

“That man had her on a leash, Prompto.”

Prompto recoiled in horror. “What?”

“Yes. You have no idea what these people are like. It’s all about displaying their wealth, their power. Noctis, Lunafreya, Ravus, they’re nothing more than status symbols, to them. Proof that they can afford something no one else can. That’s why Lucis makes sure they’re as famous as they are, why they use their images on billboards everywhere, why everyone knows about them and what they are, so that people want to buy them.”

“It’s… so fucked up.” breathed Prompto. 

“Yes, I know. But that’s why I want you to realise what you’re getting yourself into, Prompto.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure you should keep seeing Noctis. You have to realise that there’s not a lot you can do about the way his life works. That’s his reality. And somehow, because he’s incredibly resilient, or because he simply doesn’t know any better, he accepts it. And if you tell him how you feel, if you let him know how horrifying his life actually is, then what? You’re not going to be able to change anything. He’ll still belong to Lucis, to sell to whomever they see fit. So I think you should try to think, really think, about whether you’re willing to accept stuff like what we just saw. Or at least, accept that for his own good, Prompto, it’s better if he doesn’t know how you feel. Or…” Ignis shrugged. “You can stop seeing him. I’ll tell him I don’t want him here, if it makes you feel better. And to be honest, I think it would be for the best. For your own sanity.”

“What? Are you fucking crazy, Ignis?” Prompto had raised his voice without realizing it.

“Hmm? What? What are you guys talking about?” Noctis had paused the game and was staring at them, eyes wide. _He looks so… innocent_ , thought Prompto. _Ignis is right, he really has no idea._

“Nothing,” said Prompto, trying to sound a lot more cheerful than he felt. “Ignis wanted me to do something completely stupid and I’m not gonna do it.” 

“Really?” Noctis looked doubtfully at Ignis. “I don’t know… From what you tell me, Ignis is kinda always right, isn’t he? You should probably listen to him.”

“Well, this time he’s wrong,” said Prompto.

“If you say so,” said Ignis softly. “For all it’s worth, I’ll support you, of course. But I just wanted you to understand the danger.”

“Prompto’s in danger, Ignis? From what?”

“Nothing.” Prompto did his best to smile. “Ignis is being dramatic, that’s all.”

“Ah, okay.” Noctis smiled back. Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t care that much how pretty Noctis was, but when he smiled like that, his face lit up, and his beautiful night-blue eyes softened, and it made Prompto feel weirdly light inside, almost giddy. 

“Gods help us,” he vaguely heard Ignis mutter. But then Noctis asked him to come help him with that one boss fight he simply couldn’t figure out, and small as the request was, it made Prompto feel needed, important somehow, and any doubt he might have had seemed to dissolve into thin air. It didn’t matter. Nothing did, really, apart from Noctis, and his smile, and those short moments they could spend together. 

“Gods help us,” repeated Ignis.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t often Noctis had a reason to visit Ardyn Izunia in his office on the last floor of the Lucis building. His own living quarters, a large apartment that covered almost half a floor, were much farther down, on the 32nd floor, right below the point where the building split into two proud towers. The rest of the building he wasn’t very familiar with. This floor, the 44th, always struck him as slightly intimidating, with it dark wood panels on the walls that seemed to absorb the light. It was also deathly silent, the sound of his very footsteps muted by the thick crimson carpet underfoot.

And that’s why he had had no warning when, just as he turned the corner, he almost collided with a tall, broad-shouldered silver-haired figure, dressed in, as usual, in pristine white. Ravus. Probably on his way back from an appointment with Ardyn, as well.

Noctis nodded vaguely in acknowledgement, hoping he’d pass him and go away, but no such luck.

“Noctis,” said Ravus, somehow managing to make his name sound like an insult. His voice was cold as ice. That was exactly why Noctis tried to ignore him as much as possible. Ravus was always so hostile. No, it was more than that. Ravus hated him, not that Noctis had ever been able to figure out exactly why. Their paths rarely crossed. For some reason, he hardly ever got to see Luna and Ravus, apart from the occasional times they’d have to work the same assignment. It was kind of a mixed blessing - on the one hand, he didn’t really want to see more of Ravus than he had to, but on the other, that also meant he barely got to see Luna. And Luna was wonderful.

“Why are you here?” asked Ravus.

“I have a meeting with Ardyn.” Noctis said curtly. “I wanted to talk to him.”

“Talk to him? Oh, yes, about your little _friends_ , no doubt.” Who would have thought you could infuse the word “friends” with so much dislike. “I heard about that. So now, you’re allowed to run free whenever you feel like it, is that it?”

“No. I’m just allowed to go see them sometimes, that’s all.”

“Isn’t it typical, Noctis, that you should suddenly be allowed so much freedom while Lunafreya and I are kept here like slaves?” Ravus snarled.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Noctis looked away. He really didn’t want to antagonise Ravus. Ravus was… unpredictable.

“You don’t?”

In one swift, powerful movement, Ravus grabbed his throat and shoved hard, slamming him to the wall. It hurt. It fucking hurt. His throat… Noctis couldn’t breathe. He tried to push Ravus off, to tell him him to stop, but all he could manage was a pathetic mewling sound, his hands scrabbling uselessly at Ravus’ arm. He was caught, helpless, in his iron grip. The back of his head throbbed painfully where he’d banged it against the wall.

“Why do you always get everything, Noctis? What have you done to deserve so much?” Ravus’ teeth were bared menacingly. He pushed, harder, and Noctis’s vision darkened alarmingly.

Then Ravus released him, just as suddenly as he had attacked, and let him fall to the ground. Noctis crumpled to his knees, breathing hard. His neck hurt. His head hurt. But the pain was nothing compared to the anger that filled him.

“You want to know what I do, Ravus?” he spat, spitefully. “I do my fucking job, for one. Properly. Unlike you.”

Ravus’ eyes narrowed, and for a second Noctis thought he was going to strike him again. “Because you have no spine.” He scoffed contemptuously. “Keep on being their pretty little prince. Keep pretending to yourself that they care about you. I can assure you, they don’t.”

Revolt and anger rose within Noctis. “You’re lying. Ardyn cares about me. I know that. And it’s not my fault you can’t do the job we were made for!”

Ravus walking paused, looked at Noctis over his shoulder.  
“And, tell me, who was it who told you that’s what we were made for in the first place?”

He retraced his steps and knelt to be at Noctis’s level, his mismatched eyes glowing with anger. Noctis raised one hand in a protective gesture, hating himself for showing weakness but unable to help himself.

“You know what? Keep believing Ardyn. I don’t care. You are pathetic, Noctis.”

And with those words, he finally, mercifully left.

Noctis leant against the wall, trying to still his galloping heartbeat, trying to remember how to breathe through a throat that felt tender and bruised. Fuck Ravus, he thought fiercely. Fuck him. Why should he let that idiot upset him like that? Ravus never made any sense, anyway. He had just for some reason decided to focus all his unspent anger and hatred on Noctis, and it was unfair. 

Noctis was trying, as hard as he could, to erase those words from his memory. _Pathetic_. How dare that asshole call him that? Noctis wasn’t pathetic, he was strong, he was resilient, he was the best at what he did and damn proud of it. So why did those words hurt him so much? 

Lost in thought, he didn’t even hear the door open behind him.

“What are you doing down there, little one?”

Ardyn. Noctis looked up into Ardyn’s kind amber eyes. A small undefinable smile played on the director’s lips. 

“Come on,” he said, offering a hand to pull Noctis up to his feet. “What upset you like that? Was it Ravus?”

Noctis nodded, not trusting his voice entirely yet. Ardyn clucked sympathetically. “Oh, I am sorry. But you know how he gets, sometimes…” He smiles. “Did he hurt you?” he asked, noticing Noctis was rubbing his throat. “Poor dear. Come on inside, I’ll give you a glass of water.”

Noctis nodded in gratitude and sat into the chair Ardyn pointed him to, one of the two huge leather armchairs that faced Ardyn’s desk. He fidgeted a little while Ardyn was pouring him some water from his well-furnished bar. It was stupid, but he always felt slightly uncomfortable in Ardyn’s presence. And yet the director had never been anything but kind to him. Noctis couldn’t count how many times he told him that, told him how much he valued him.

And yet for some reason, something about Ardyn made Noctis feel slightly unsettled, as though he was walking on a plane of treacherous ice that might crack under his feet at any moment.

But that was just a figment of his imagination, some strange reaction he couldn’t quite explain. Because Ravus was wrong, he had to be. It was obvious Ardyn cared for him. Why else would he have agreed to this meeting in the first place?

“Poor Noctis…” Ardyn patted his shoulder and handed him a glass of ice-cold water. Noctis took a cautious sip. It felt soothing. “You look positively shaken.”

“I just don’t get why he dislikes me like that.” Noctis shook his head. “We’re meant to be the same, aren’t we?”

“Well, up to a point, you know. Ravus was made before you. He’s… far from perfect. That terrible temper of his, for one. I’m sorry you had to feel the brunt of it this time.” Ardyn sat at his desk and steepled his fingers, crossing his legs. “But I don’t think you’re here to talk about Ravus, are you? He’s hardly your problem.”

“No, you’re right. Actually… I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Ardyn smiled, his eyes twinkling with some secret amusement. That was why exactly Noctis found it hard to talk to him. He always looked at though he was privy to some joke Noctis didn’t get.

Noctis steeled himself. “It’s about… my friends.”

“Oh? I do hope that little experiment of ours is going well. They aren’t causing you any trouble, are they?”

“No, not at all! They’ve been really nice to me. Actually, I was wondering whether… well, you know how my place is really big?”

“Yes, I’m aware. I’m the one who picked it, after all.” Again that smile, as though he knew exactly what Noctis was about to say next.

“Well… Their place is really small, and…” Noctis took a deep breath. “I was wondering whether they could, perhaps… move in with me?”

Ardyn tilted his head. “With you? But, my dear, I’m afraid that would be quite impossible! What about your security team? Where would they go?”

“No, that’s just the thing, you see. Because what I was thinking was that… maybe they could act as my team. Gladio… Gladiolus, I mean, he’s really strong. He would make a great bodyguard. He’s been in the army, and he already works as a security guard. And Ignis is really smart. You should hear him talk. He’s probably the smartest person I’ve ever met. Apart from you, I mean.” Noctis bit his lip. What was it about Ardyn? He was usually more eloquent than this! But talking to Ardyn always managed to turn him into a blithering idiot. “Sorry,” he added lamely. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“My dear boy! Of course you’re not. I did a little background research on your friends, you know, for security reasons. And that Ignis Scientia does have a very impressive resume. Although…” Ardyn frowned. “That’s a problem, isn’t it? Why would someone with a Doctorate in political sciences want to associate with someone… well, like you?”

“I… I don’t know whether he’d want to. I haven’t asked him. I haven’t asked any of them, actually.”

“And what purpose would your third friend, young Prompto Argentum, serve in this little scheme of yours?”

Put like that, it sounded like the stupidest plan in the world. But Noctis had to try. “Prompto’s a student, so he needs to study, obviously. He doesn’t need to work, or anything. But he’s actually great at a lot of things. And I trust him, I really do.”

“Hmmm. An interesting concept you have there. You’re asking me to replace your team - good, competent people I hand-picked myself and trust with your life - with men people I hardly know anything about about, just so you can play house with them? Do you really think that’s wise, Noctis?”

“I’d still live in the Citadel,” Noctis said, using the popular nickname for the well-defended building. “How much security do I need in here, anyway?”

“But… you are so very valuable, Noctis. Quite irreplaceable. I just don’t want to risk losing you.”

Noctis shook his head. “You won’t. And that way, I wouldn’t need to go see them, and that would make it easier for security, wouldn’t it?”

“True enough, I guess. But tell me, Noctis…” Ardyn leant forward. “What exactly would _I_ have to gain out of this?”

“I… I’d be grateful,” he muttered lamely.

“Ah, I see. But I’m not really sure I need your gratitude that much, do I? You do a good enough job as it is. What else would you have to give me?” Ardyn smiled again, that strange, inscrutable, almost cruel smile.

How come Noctis was so good at reading what clients wanted, and so bad at understanding Ardyn? It was so hard to know what he wanted. It was confusing, and Noctis hated being confused. He gritted his teeth. “It would mean a lot to me.”

“Of course. Of course it would.” Ardyn paused, tapping his fingers together lightly. “And do you want to know what I think? I think it would be an excellent idea.”

Noctis let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “You do?”

“But of course. I think it’s wonderful your life is getting richer. Though, of course, I have certain conditions.”

“What kind?”

“Well, of course this can’t possibly interfere in any way with your work with us. And I’m not involving them in any way with your security yet, not unless we know them a lot better. But if you want them to move in, that can be arranged. We can take care of your security remotely, I think.”

“What? Are you… serious?”

“Oh, yes. Quite serious. And I have a final condition, of course.”

“What?”

“Well. They have to agree, don’t they? Though… of course, I’m not sure how anyone could possibly refuse you, my dear.” Ardyn smiled. “You can be so convincing.”

Noctis nodded, swallowing. “Of course.”

“Good boy. I’m sure you’ll do splendidly.” Ardyn looked down at the pile of papers in front of him. “Now, if you don’t mind, my dear, I do have some work of my own. You will let me know what they say, of course?”

Noctis replied affirmatively and took his leave. He should have been happy, he knew. He had Ardyn’s authorisation, which is what he came for in the first place. And yet, he felt a deep chill within him, a new fear he hadn’t even thought about before.

Would they accept? He had doubts, all of a sudden. Maybe Ardyn had been right when he’d said someone like Ignis, or Gladio, or even Prompto wouldn’t want to associate any further with him? He felt deeply unsettled. The way Ardyn had talked about it… he had made it sound like the only argument Noctis had in his favour to convince his friends was seduction. But it had never been like that, had it? 

And he didn’t want it to be. He didn’t want to manipulate his friends like he manipulated his clients. It felt, suddenly, quite cheap and tawdry. He took a deep breath and started walking back down the corridor. 

Just nerves, that’s what it was. Brought on by Ravus and his stupid outburst. The man had a talent to be as unpleasant as possible. Why anyone would want to pay for the pleasure of his company was completely unfathomable. 

But none of this mattered. What mattered was that he was going to see the guys soon, and that would make everything better. And somehow, he’d manage to tell them about his plan. And perhaps it would even work. 

He wanted this. He’d never wanted anything like he wanted this. 

And yet, instead of giving him strength, that made him more afraid he’d ever been before.


	7. Chapter 7

Ignis was afraid. 

It might have been difficult to tell, for someone who didn’t know him quite as well as Gladio did. Ignis had this veneer of strength and quiet efficiency, a protective outer shell that someone less adept at reading the small, subtle signs that betrayed his emotions might have trouble seeing past.

But if there was one thing Gladio was an expert in, it was reading those signs, those tiny indications that his partner was worried.

To think that when he’d first met Ignis, he’d thought him cold. Ignis was the opposite of cold. Analytical, yes, and controlled, but deep inside, Ignis was a burning flame. Very fittingly, in fact, when one considered his name. 

He’d thought him cold, when Ignis was the most passionate, loving, fiercely loyal person he’d ever met. So uncompromising in his principles he’d thrown away his entire life when he’d realised he couldn’t reconcile his fundamental beliefs in what was right, what was just, with what his work had required him to do.

But it had taken Gladio a lot of work to pierce through his shield. A long time ago, a lifetime ago, it felt now, although in truth it had only been a few years, he’d thought getting him in bed would be enough. He’d thought, when he’d finally gotten Ignis where he wanted him, when Ignis was riding him, his splayed thighs trembling with pleasure, his skin burning hot under Gladio’s hands, that this was it. That this beautiful man he’d wanted as soon as he first lay eyes on him had finally let down the wall of ice around him. That he’d won.

He couldn’t have been more wrong about that. 

And that realisation had been a hard awakening. Because after a night of the most passionate, most intimate lovemaking he’d ever experienced, Ignis had politely, but quite firmly, thrown him out.

A lesser man, or at any rate a more reasonable one, might have given up at that point. After all, it had already taken him a quite a lot of work to get there, and it might have been understandable to just Itally up his losses and move on. But if there was one trait that ran deep within the Amicitia bloodline, it was stubbornness.

It had taken time, patience, quite a few heated arguments, an incalculable number of doors slammed into his face, and a handful of memorable trysts, including that one time in Ignis’ office that was seared into his brain for all eternity, before he’d actually understood what the problem was.

Ignis was afraid.

Not afraid of intimacy, exactly, but of the intensity of his own emotions. Of the possible pain of loss, of rejection. Ignis’ entire life was centred around minimising that risk by making himself indispensable though his almost aggressive level of competency at his job, making himself so useful no one could possibly imagine ever managing without him. Personal relationships he’d simply avoided as too risky, and so he’d restricted himself to occasional one night stand, without sparing a thought for the string of broken hearts he left behind him.

And so Gladio had made it his life’s work to make sure that Ignis would never feel afraid again. Or at least that he knew he could always find safety within Gladio’s arms, that Gladio would always be there, no matter what. 

Which was why it was so hard now to see those tiny signs of anxiety - a clenched jaw, the almost imperceptible restless rubbing of his fingers, the slightly distracted look in his eyes.

Prompto had picked up on it, of course, judging by the way he was gnawing at his already frayed fingernails. The kid was amazing at reading emotional clues. Even more amazing when you thought how dense he could be when it came to practical matters.

And yet no one was talking. And if he left it to those two, the discomfort would just grow until Prompto’s hands were bloody and Ignis found someone to shout at, which usually meant Gladio, and a door to slam.

No, the best thing was to rip the bandaid off now, before the wound underneath began to fester.

“So,” he started. “About what Noctis said…”

Two pairs of eyes, green and blue, snapped towards him with laser-like accuracy.

“He said we didn’t have to decide anytime soon. We don’t have to talk about it now, right?” said Prompto, almost hopefully.

“Yeah, well, clearly, we do.”

Ignis tutted in annoyance, tapping his finger against his knee, and sighed. “If we must.”

“Well, I’m not sitting here all night waiting to see which one of you is going to explode first.” He made himself comfortable in his chair and grabbed his beer bottle. “So what do you think?”

Prompto was staring at the table with unseeing eyes. “Well… I say yes. Let’s do it.”

“Prom, for fuck’s sake!” Ignis slammed his hand on the table, making Prompto jump. “Try to think, for once!”

Ignis swearing. Now that was a really bad sign.

“I am thinking.” Prompto looked hurt. “I just… I think it would be a good idea. We’d be able to be there for him.” 

Ignis shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this. It’s beyond preposterous.” 

“Why?” Gladio interjected. “It’s understandable. Noctis is his best friend, and…”

“His best friend?” scoffed Ignis. “Come on, Gladio, he’s known him for what, two months?”

“And? Not everyone’s like you. Normal people don’t need six months to decide whether they like a person or not.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed. “That was different, and you know it. It’s not my fault if you come across like an asshole, is it?” 

Ignis, the master of deflection.

Gladio tried to bring the conversation back on track. “Well, my point is, it didn’t take me six months to decide I liked you.” And then, because he never learned, he added: “And that was despite the fact you were the one acting like a dick, not me.”

He saw Ignis draw breath to launch himself into one of his tirades on everything Gladio had ever done wrong in the history of their relationship and steeled himself mentally.

“Guys…” Prompto interrupted in a small, tired voice. “Can we please not have that particular argument again tonight, please? Can we just concentrate on… you know, Noct? Wanting us to live with him?”

“Fine.” said Ignis, crossing his arms. “You want my advice? I think it’s a terrible idea. We have a perfectly fine life. Why should we ruin everything for him? Why exactly should we get even more involved in the utter clusterfuck that is his life?”

“Ignis!” said Prompto, a hurt look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to be logical, here.”

“You’re not being logical, darling, you’re being a dick,” said Gladio, placing a reassuring hand on Ignis’ arm.

“I am not. Noct’s situation is an unmitigated disaster just waiting to blow up in our faces. I just want to protect Prom from that. I think you ought to be able to understand that, Gladio.”

“But… what if that’s not what I want, though?” said Prompto.

“Yeah, why don’t you ask Prom what he wants, instead of making up all our minds for us?”

“Alright, then.” Ignis rolled his eyes. “What do you want, then?”

Prompto fiddled nervously with the sleeve of his sweater. “I… I don’t like what they’re doing to Noct. I hate it, actually. I really hate it. I think we should do something about it. And I think if we moved in with him, if we were closer to him, it would help.”

Gladio gestured towards Prompto with open palms. “See? Now that’s a normal human reaction. I’m proud of you, son.”

“Not your son, but okay,” muttered Prompto.

Ignis sighed exasperatedly. “Don’t tell me you agree with him, Gladio!”

Gladio shrugged. “Of course I do. You can’t tell me you think any of this is okay. We have to find some way to help that kid.”

“Why? Because you have this asinine saviour complex that makes you feel like you have to rescue everyone?”

“Because he’s our friend. He’s Prom’s friend, he’s my friend. Your friend. Because he’s the sweetest kid ever and I can’t stand what those assholes are doing to him. And you can stop with the ice queen act, Iggy. I know you. I know you care about that kid just as much as I do.” Gladio remembered the state Ignis had been that night, after Noctis had turned up with marks on his body. He had tried to remain calm, for Prompto’s sake, but when Gladio had come back home and the two of them were alone, and Ignis was telling him all about it, he had been incandescent with rage. And devastated at his own powerlessness.

“It doesn’t matter how much I care. I just want you to realise this means basically ruining all our lives, over what? A chance to get one of the most powerful corporations on our back forever? Because if we do manage to get Noctis out of their hands, and I’m not even sure we can, then what’s the outcome? We will have committed a crime. We’d be fugitives.”

“Yeah… and so what? I mean, I don’t have that much left to lose, anyway. As long as I’ve got you, and Prom, then I’m okay. I don’t care where we go, or what we do. You know that, Ignis. We’ll manage, whatever happens. As long as we’re together.”

“And you want to know what I really think?” Gladio continued, propping his head on his hand, elbow on the table. “I think that he belongs with us, somehow. Noctis, I mean. It kind of makes sense, the four of us. Besides, we always knew we were going to have to deal with some sort of son-in-law situation at some point, didn’t we?”

“Hey!” Prompto yelped in surprise. “It’s not like that! He’s my friend, that’s all!”

Gladio looked at Ignis. That had elicited a smile. Ignis met his eyes, and raised an amused eyebrow in acknowledgment. They had discussed this before at length, and they been both agreed that whatever was happening between the two boys was certainly not mere friendship.

Of course, that was one of the reasons Ignis was so worried. And if Gladio was being fair, he had more than cause to be worried. This was indeed a disaster waiting to happen. The thing was, though, that it was simply too late. This had been brewing from the very first day, from that afternoon they didn’t throw Noct out when they probably should have.

And now it was too late for retreat, and in those cases, Gladio’s tactic had always been fairly simple. Attack first, think later. It had worked thus far.

“Right,” he said. “Let’s vote. I say yes.”

“Yes as well.” Prompto raised his hand in air. “And anyway, even if you didn’t want to go, I’d go. Sorry.” he added defiantly.

“You’re idiots. This is a terrible idea and you’ll soon realise it. But fine.” Ignis sighed. “Let it be known that at least, I tried.”

“And I’m certain you’ll make sure to say you told us so if something does goes wrong.”

“ _When_ something goes wrong, Gladio.”

“Alright. When something goes wrong, if you like. And when it does, you’ll find some way to fix it. Because that’s what you do best, after all.”

Ignis shook his head. “As much as I appreciate your confidence in me, Gladio…”

“Besides, we always knew our current arrangement wasn’t going to last forever. Yes, we have a perfectly fine life, but let’s be honest. We’re just surviving, here. You’re not meant to be playing housewife for me and Prom and serving coffee to teenagers. That’s not what a mind like yours is for.”

“I actually like that job. It’s relaxing, and I’m good at it.”

“You’re good at everything. But I think the real reason you like it is because it’s safe. You’re not hurting anyone. But two years ago, Ignis, you wanted to turn the world on its head. You wanted to bring the whole system down. And now, all you care about is survival. Protecting us, taking care of us. But the thing is… I know, deep down, that’s not enough for you. And one day, it’s all going to come crashing down on you.”

“And what do you want me to do? What can I do against the fact the whole system is rigged so the rich keep getting richer and the poor keep getting poorer? That laws only apply to the people who can’t afford to get away with it? That the government’s only purpose is to help corporations amass even more power, more wealth, until they’ll control the lives of every single person on this planet?”

“I’m not saying you should start a revolution. Although you’d probably be good at that, too.” Gladio smiled. “But there’s this one thing we can do. One wrong we can try to right. And yes, it’s daunting, and perhaps it won’t work, and maybe we’ll get hurt. But… don’t you think we have to try?”

Ignis looked at him. And if Gladio didn’t know better, he would have sworn those beautiful emerald eyes had turned a little misty. “This.” he said softly. “This is why I love you.” He got up, pulled Gladio to his feet, and putting one hand on the back of Gladio’s neck, kissed him. “Come to bed.”

“Guys, please!” whined Prompto. “Gross.”

“Grown-up time, Prom, sorry,” said Gladio with a wink, before leading Ignis into their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: starting from this chapter, this fix starts earning its rating. Sensitive souls be advised it will only get worse from here, at least for this chapter and the next. My muse is not a nice person.

Noctis bounced into the room, happily humming to himself. Everything was going so well. He’d been afraid, when he’d made his proposal to the guys, that they were immediately going to refuse. And against all odds, that’s not what had happened. 

They had agreed, and Noctis had thought he was going to die of happiness. Of course, practical matters had needed taken care of, and that had taken a while, but finally, they had moved in with him at the beginning of the week, and everything since then had been perfect.

And it had been so much fun. Prompto had been completely shocked when he’d seen the luxury Noctis was living in, going from room to room with widened eyes, exclaiming at everything from the size of the bathroom to the floor to ceiling windows in the living room. He’d even spent a whole afternoon taking pictures of the view.

Ignis himself had looked impressed, which had been so nice. And now, for the first time ever, his place actually felt like he imagined a home should feel like. Like it actually belonged to him now, his own space, where before it had just been the place where he slept at night, got ready for work and listened to endless briefings about how he was expected to behave.

Just seeing their stuff around made him happy. Noctis, after all, didn’t really own anything himself. Everything, from the clothes he wore to the books he read, belonged to Lucis, and had been chosen because they served some purpose, made him better, more efficient at his job. But now Prompto’s gaming consoles were hooked to his TV, Gladio’s books were strewn about in the most random of places, Ignis’s tailored jackets were hanging in his closet, unfamiliar products had invaded his bathroom, wonderfully silly mugs lived in his kitchen. Even better, the room that had become Prompto’s was now a glorious, beautiful mess. 

Nothing had ever been messy in Noctis’ life before. Someone had always been there to pick up things the second he dropped them, to wipe every surface clean as soon as they were used. And now, finally, everything looked lived in. Alive.

And being able to spend a few evening with them this week had been wonderful. Listening to them talk about things he had no experience about, their work, their studies, their experiences as children. Everything was new, and fascinating. The only thing was that he didn’t have much to share about his own life in return. Not that he didn’t want to, but because it was so monumentally, crushingly dull, an endless repetition of the same tasks, destined to hone and enhance his looks, to keep his skin soft, supple and touchable, to kept him flexible, toned and lean.

And as for the content of his work… well, that was almost as repetitive. Clients always seemed to want the same thing from him, and there were, after all, only so many ways for people to fuck him, no matter how inventive they thought they were being.

Also, that was apparently not an appropriate subject for after-dinner conversation, judging by Prompto’s reaction every time it came up. Gladio and Ignis, on the other hand, seemed unfazed, but at the same time completely incurious about it. And honestly, that suited Noctis fine. He much preferred listening, asking questions. No matter what the subject was, they never told him he needn’t concern himself with it, or that someone like him shouldn’t care, or that he simply wouldn’t understand. When something was so beyond Noctis’ experience that it seemed completely baffling to him, they explained patiently, without making fun of his ignorance.

Ignis, in particular, had spent hours showing him things on his computer. Simple, stupid things that other people probably didn’t have to ask, like how electricity worked, why seasons changed, or what the word “tax” actually meant. It was exhilarating.

So having to work tonight had come as a bit of a disappointment, since he’d been looking forward to another evening with them. And yet, it hadn’t worked out so badly in the end, because Ardyn had suggested tonight would be the perfect occasion to meet the guys. So they’d driven over together, which had been fun. Ignis had been very complimentary about his car, which apparently was a rare antique. He’d had no idea. It wasn’t like he was ever going to get to drive the thing anyway, although Gladio had kindly offered to teach him how.

When they’d arrived to his assignment - an exclusive gentlemen’s club, one he hadn’t been in yet - they’d been separated, of course. The three guys had been taken away to meet Ardyn, who was there in person tonight. This was a very important client.

And he’d been led away to this room, a comfortable bedroom that was a suitable place to get ready. Coctura was there, ready to brief him. 

“Right.” she said, getting straight to business. “So, as you know, our client tonight is Loqi Tummelt. You don’t need me to refresh your memory about him, do you?”

Noctis shook his head. Loqi was a regular. Young, liked to feel in charge. Not sadistic, per se, but he loved feeling like he’d broken through Noctis’ professional veneer, truly got to him. That meant he was fairly easy to manipulate, since Noctis was, after all, extremely good at crying on cue. 

“Good boy.” She looked down at her notes. “It’s a private party. Males only. Small gathering, they’re four in total, I believe. The guests are close business associates of Mr Tummelt, who wants them all to have a very good evening. You’re kind of the closing attraction.”

“Great. So let’s hope they’re already kind of beat, uh?”

“If they are,” she said with a disapproving look, “it’s up to you to energise them. Need I remind you this is a very valued customer, Noctis?”

“No, ma’am,” he said trying to keep the sarcasm down to a minimum.

“And furthermore, one of the guest is Iedolas Aldercap. The head of Niflheim entreprise.” She noted Noctis’ reaction with approval. “Yes. Our competition. Well, they specialise in much simpler models than us, but still, we need you to make an excellent impression.”

“What does he look like?”

She brought up a picture on her tablet. Older, white hair, beard, wrinkles, noted Noctis. Cold eyes.

“He’s the guest of honour, according to Mr Temmelt, so you might be serving him first.  
Please try not to let the side down, alright?”

“I’ll do my best. What does Loqi want me to wear?”

“Fairly standard bondage gear. He provided it himself, but we had it tested for safety.” 

She pointed at the bed behind her. “It’s there. You might as well start getting ready.”

Noctis glanced over. A harness, a collar, wristbands, ankle bands, with clasps that meant they were easy to tie to something if needed. Yes, Cortura was right, it was all fairly standard. A bit nicer than most. The leather shone darkly, the metal parts looked more like silver than steel.

“Do you like it, pet?” The unexpected voice almost made him jump. He hadn’t heard Loqi come in. 

“Loqi…” he said, bringing his voice down to a lower, caressing tone.

“See?” Loqi picked up the collar. “I had it embossed for you.”

Noctis widened his eyes just a bit, gasped prettily as he saw his name, artfully carved into the leather, with a design of moons and stars. “For me?”

Actually, it was pretty trite, as a symbol. It couldn’t have taken Loqi very long to thing that one up. Hmm, let’s see, what did Noctis mean, again? Half of his official promotional material already included moons, stars, or something of the sort. Sometimes it really pissed him off he had to look grateful for this kind of crap.

He looked up at Loqi. “Thank you. It’s… beautiful.”

_Except of course_ , he added mentally, _that it’s not really a present for me, is it? It’s a present for you. You’re the one who wants to look at me in it. Do you think this is the kind of thing I like to wear on my days off?_

“I can’t believe you had something so beautiful made just for me,” he said in the sweetest tone he could manage. He must have struck the exact nuance of appreciation and bashfulness Loqi was expecting. His client was beaming.

“You’re worth it. Look at you. More exquisite every time I lay eyes on you.”

Gag. Did the idiot realise he said almost the exact same time every time he saw Noctis? He tried his best to look pleased. Those were the time he really wished he could make himself blush on cue, but even he couldn’t quite manage that.

“I would love to stay here and watch you put it on, my pet,” whispered Loqi, taking off his glove to stroke the side of Noctis’ face. Noctis leant into the touch, letting his lips linger a second against Loqi’s palm. A good trick, that. Simple, but effective.

_Damn that stupid Loqi._ Noctis had hoped he still has at least fifteen, maybe thirty more minutes before he had to be on. But if Loqi stayed here, then Noctis would have to make a whole show of getting dressed, which would get in the way of what he actually needed to do to prepare for the party. Not to mention the fact Loqi might demand more, and he wasn’t really in the right mindset for a one on one. 

Coctura coughed discreetly. “Forgive me, sir, but Noctis hasn’t been fully briefed yet. I can’t allow him to serve you just now.”

“Of course,” said Loqi genially. “And besides, I have guests to get back to. See you later, my sweet.” He blew a kiss at Noctis.

“See you soon, Loqi,” said Noctis, with a tiny hint of longing he thought Loqi might appreciate. Except - crap, he’d miscalculated, because now the idiot was coming back in, for fuck’s sake, and grabbed Noctis by the collar, pulling him close for a kiss.

Noctis melted obediently into his arms, tilting his head up to give him better access. _Gods, that fucking tool_ , he thought, as Loqi plundered his mouth greedily. Couldn’t even take a hint. After what felt like an eternity, Loqi finally let him go and left, looking mightily pleased with himself.

Coctura closed the door behind him with an annoyed scowl. 

“Is there really more stuff I need to know?” asked Noctis. 

“No, not really. But you’re not on the clock yet, and I don’t see why you should give him a freebie.”

Noctis gave her a genuine smile. She was one of his favorite minders. Businesslike and to the point, but she was a nice person, and she didn’t take any bullshit from anyone. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me. You need the time to get ready, anyway. There’s a bathroom over there, you’ll find all you need.”

“Okay.” Noctis started stripping off his clothes. “I’ll leave those here?”

“Yes. I’ll make sure they’re all clean and nice when you need to go home. Oh, and I just wanted to say... That was some really good work, with Tummelt.”

“I know.” He winked at her. “I’m the best, aren’t I?”

“Cheeky brat. If your head gets any bigger, you won’t be able to stand. Now get your ass in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve still got time.”

“Not that much. Although actually, there was one other thing. Just so you know, your friends are going to be shown how your security works. Mr Izunia thought it might be better if they knew how you operate, if they’re going to be integrated to your permanent team some day.”

“Ardyn did that?” Noct smiled brilliantly. “That’s awesome! So he’s okay with it? I thought he was just trying to find a nice way to tell me no.”

“No. I think he’s personally going to take them through it, you know, so they familiarise themselves with the procedures. Now, you should go get ready, if you don’t want to have to rush. I’ll be here to help you dress when you come back.”

“Thanks, Coctura, you’re the best.” He felt buoyed by the news. On impulse, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and sped away towards the bathroom.

Once he’d finished, they took him to a small sitting room, where Loqi was pacing nervously up and down. Clearly, the success of the evening was important to him.

And even though there was a small perverse part of him that was enjoying Loqi’s discomfort, his job was actually the exact opposite of that. He wasn’t the best because he let his clients be uncomfortable.

So he padded over softly to Loqi, entirely naked apart from a few leather straps, using his body to subtly emphasise the size difference between Loqi and him. To make himself smaller, more vulnerable.

Silently, he knelt next to Loqi’s feet, leaning his head against his leg, and looked up at him.

Loqi met his gaze with a frown. “Something wrong, dear one?”

“Just nervous,” replied Noctis. “I wanted to be close to you.”

Loqi puffed up like a toad, buoyed by the notion Noctis was actually actively seeking his presence. Needed to be reassured, as though that wasn’t the stupidest thing in the world. “Of course, my pet. My sweet one.” He patted Noctis’ head in a way he probably meant as reassuring.

Sometimes it was disheartening how easy it was. 

“You don’t have to worry.” Loqi pulled Noctis up into a clumsy hug. “I’m quite certain you’ll be perfect, as usual.” He looked up and down at him with an appraising eye. “Hmm. You look beautiful. But something’s missing. Wait, I have an idea.”

_Oh, yay, a blindfold!_ thought Noctis, smiling inwardly as Loqi tied a silken scarf over his eyes. He loved blindfolds. They made it so much easier to concentrate on what he wanted his body to do, not to mention the fact he didn’t have to worry about which expression he should should display in his eyes. And even better! Now Loqi was locking his wristbands together, behind his back, no less. 

_Sorry I called you a tool, Loqi_ , he thought. _You’re the best_. Handcuffs and a blindfold ? With any luck, he wouldn’t actually have to do anything at all, and wouldn’t that be nice? 

Sadly, it never actually turned out like that. Everyone was just so demanding. He always had to engage, seduce, entice. If only clients could be satisfied with just his body, it would be so easy. But no, as everyone was so fond of reminding him, no one actually spent that much money on a mere body, no matter how attractive.

It was fucking exhausting, sometimes. 

So he was grateful for small favors. Walking in on a party with handcuffs and a blindfold? Easy. He could do it on automatic. He could do it in his sleep. 

Except no, not this time, he reminded himself. He actually had to be a little more careful than that. Iedolas Aldercap was there, and he’d probably be watching carefully. Noctis actually had to put some effort into this.

More waiting. He hated waiting. It made him want to fidget, which was definitely frowned upon. He took a few deep breaths, preparing himself. 

And then, finally, it was time. He felt Loqi attach a leash to his collar, and pull him into a room. As it always did, his focus snapped back into place as soon as it started.

A chorus of appreciative gasps told him Loqi’s guests were there. It smelled like cigars and expensive liquor. A smoking room, perhaps, or something like that.

“Noctis? My dear Loqi, you do spoil us,” said a voice to his left. Obviously male, late fifties perhaps. Hard to tell without a visual, but probably not Aldercap.

“Yes, I thought perhaps a late-night treat would be nice. A bit of relaxation after all that business talk.” Noctis has to hand it to Loqi, there wasn’t a trace of nervousness in his voice now. “I’m quite fond of him, personally. Please, feel free…”

Hands on him. Not Loqi’s. Probably left-hand guy, judging from the position. A little rough. Definitely inebriated, judging by how fast he went from caressing to gropey. 

“Exquisite.” the man whispered. Yes, definitely the same guy. Clearly, that one wouldn’t be requiring a lot of work. Looked ready to fuck him here and there, judging by the very insistent erection pressing through expensive fabric against his thigh, not to mention the fact his hand was already aiming straight between Noctis’ legs.

“Caligo, please, show some restraint.” Another voice, older, more controlled. Another set of hands on him, colder, caressing his face. “We have all night, after all.” Two fingers forcing his mouth open. Noctis obediently let them in, stroking them with his tongue in a teasing swirling motion. The man chuckled. “I think we’re going to have fun with this one. A most excellent choice, Loqi.”

“Why, thank you, Verstael, I’m glad you approve.”

“Hmm. Bring him closer, Tummelt, please.” Another voice. Much older, with a grating, slightly nasal tone. A voice that didn’t sound like it was used to people disagreeing with him. Iedolas Aldercap, most definitely. 

Loqi tugged on the leash and Noctis followed, stopping when Loqi told him to. He was standing in front of someone, probably sitting in the kind of expensive leather armchairs you always seemed to find in places like this.

“He isn’t bad looking, I suppose,” the man said grudgingly. “A bit scrawny for my tastes, though.”

Left-side guy - Caligo Ulldor, according to the guest list he’d memorised - snorted. “I beg your pardon, Sir, but you might be biased. He’s stunning.”

“Is he? Well, there’s no accounting for taste, naturally. Let’s see if he has any other talent apart from looking pretty. On your knees, boy,” he barked, his voice suddenly severe.

Noctis fell to his knees as swiftly as he could. He didn’t have enough to go on yet to figure out a strategy, but that voice broached no argument.

“Move closer.” 

Noctis shuffled forwards, stopping when he bumped lightly against a trouser-clad leg. He stopped and waited, head slightly bowed, his hands clasped together behind his back.

“Tummelt, untie his hands, if you would be so kind.” 

He felt Loqi fumble with the clasp that held his wrists together. As soon as they were free, he brought his hands forward and folded them in his lap. Clearly, this was not someone who wanted him to show initiative. This was someone who wanted to be obeyed. He forced himself to be still, and waited.

“He does have a very pretty colouring, I’ll give you that.”

The touch of a finger to his cheek, tracing the line of his cheekbone with just a slight hint of nail.

“His eyes are a very interesting shade of blue, actually,” said Loqi. “Do you want to see?”

“Later, perhaps.” The finger was stroking the edge of his jaw now, forcing him to tilt his head to one side, then the other. “The blindfold suits him well.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Loqi, sounding ready to burst with pride. “That was my idea.”

Now the finger was tracing the shape of Noctis’ mouth. “And a very pretty mouth. Tell me, is he any good with it?”

“ _Very_ good.”

“Really? In my experience, pretty little things like that just don’t put in the effort.” The finger slipped between his lips, pushing his mouth open. “Would you like to prove me wrong, boy?”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Sir.”

“Good answer. At least you’ve been decently trained.” A tap of those fingers on his cheek, followed by the rustling sound of Aldercap settling back in his armchair. “Show me what you can do, then.”

_Showtime_. With total focus, Noctis slid his hands softly up Aldercap’s legs, feeling his way up to his crotch and the not entirely uninterested bulge nestled there. He brought his face closer, nuzzling against Aldercap, letting him feel the shape of his mouth through the fabric of his trousers, the warmth of his breath.

He let his finger pause as they reached the fly of Aldercap’s trousers. “May I, please, Sir?” he asked, in a whisper. 

“You may,” the older man replied, in a slightly amused, disinterested tone. But what Noctis was feeling as he carefully pulled Aldercap’s cock out of his pants, that was hardly disinterested.

What had Loqi said? That he was “very good” at this? Well, Loqi was wrong. Noctis wasn’t very good at this, he was fucking spectacular.

He took Aldercap’s cock into his mouth, slowly at first, letting him enjoy the warmth and wetness, letting him feel how willing he was. Very careful to keep his teeth away, he let his tongue explore the shape, the veins, the ridges of Aldercap’s rapidly stiffening member, and only then, when he felt he had his entire attention, did he start moving his mouth. A slow, shallow rhythm at first, with short breaks as he ran his tongue up and down his length, occasionally dipped a clever tongue in the small slit at the top, tasting - already - an encouraging bitterness. And then, he started in earnest. Relaxing his throat, he took Aldercap all the way down, burying his face against the coarse hair at the base, eliciting a half-muffled groan in response. He smirked to himself. A pretty thing like him wouldn’t put in the effort, would he? He’ll show him. He felt hands tangle in his hair as Aldercap began to thrust into his mouth, shallow at first, then increasing his speed as he gave in to the constricting heat of his mouth. It wasn’t going to last much longer, at this rate. Concentrating on his breathing, he increased his rhythm again, using all his best tricks, his tongue, his hands, until the older man felt completely undone under him, his breath harsh and ragged. 

And when Aldercap finally came, helplessly, with a long, shuddering moan, it felt very much like victory.

Slowly and carefully, Noctis licked him clean and tucked him back into his trousers neatly. He sat back on his heels and, with a smirk, pulled off his blindfold.

Aldercap was staring at him, looking slightly taken aback. Noctis held his gaze for a few seconds, still smirking, before slowly and deliberately lowering his eyes demurely and composing his features to look, once more, perfectly submissive.

Aldercap cleared his throat. “I see. Talented, indeed. But… rather insolent, aren’t you? I think, gentlemen, I would quite enjoy seeing what you could do with him.” 

A general murmur of assent. He felt the other three men move closer to him.

_Bring it on_ , he thought _I can take it_.

Someone- he couldn’t quite tell who - pulled him to his feet roughly, bending him over a large wooden table in the middle of the room. The sound of a zipper, hastily pulled down, someone’s cock pushing inside him.

_Game on_.


End file.
